Flowey and his Monster Flu
by Agent0Fluffy
Summary: I got this idea from sneezing so loud that it sounded like Flowey was sneezing. It's my first one shot of Undertale as well. Flowey gets a really bad flu from Frisk. Things go downhill from here. This is from Flowey's point of view.


Ugh… Why out of all the idiots do I get the monster flu? You are probably wondering how I got it. Golly gee, well if you insist. Well, it all started one day in the Underground. I was having a wonderful time with Frisk, teasing them about the kill or be killed theory. That is until they got sick. They sneezed so hard, it almost blew their brains out. Ooh! If it literally happened, I would get their soul no problem at all. Their face turned a bright red and beads of sweat were dripping down their head. Even a soulless monster like me would be a little concerned about them.

I asked them what was wrong and they said, "I don't feel well. I got a really bad fever and cold. Achoo!" I didn't know what a cold was so I asked them.

They responded, "A cold is when you sneeze a lot and you get a really bad fever. Your body gets really hot."

The explanation made sense to me. I thanked them for explaining it to me. They walked extremely close to me and sneezed so loud that green glops of liquid came to my face and petals. Eugh! That was extremely disgusting!

I yelled, "You idiot! Why did you do that to me?! You could get me sick!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't have any tissues with me so I sneezed unintentionally at you." Frisk replied sadly.

Gradually my petals became a tinge of red and I became hot. I sneezed very loud.

"Frisk, you idiot! Look what you just did. You just a..a….ACHOOO!" I released a big sneeze.

Toriel heard the noise and went to where I was.

She felt really bad about me and she asked me what was wrong.

"I got Frisk's cold and a… achoo!" I replied.

"Ohh. You poor thing! Let me guide you to my house so you can feel better. Frisk, you can come with me too." She told them.

She carried me in one hand and held Frisk's hand in another.

As we got to Toriel's house, she puts us in a room with two beds right next to each other. I wanted to go to a separate room so I don't have to deal with the idiot Frisk who got me sick in the first place!

"I'm sorry Flowey but this is the only room that I have with beds so you will have to deal with Frisk whether you like it or not." She replied.

Aaugh! I don't like this at all! Not one bit. I groaned and grudgingly accepted the request. If she wanted me to help me feel better, I guess I will have to deal with them for now. Not much I can do about getting my separate room.

Frisk stayed on the left bed, I stayed on the right. I grabbed the bedsheet with my vines. I have to admit the bed is really comfortable. Despite me having roots, I was totally okay. Frisk was next to me sneezing up a storm. I still got glops of green liquid in my petals.

I was thinking to myself, " _How am I going to survive a night with them around? I hope that I get out of here soon enough so I won't have to deal with them."_

As soon as I finished my thought, Toriel came in the room.

"Oh my! You poor things! I brought you some butterscotch cinnamon pie. I hope that helps you feel better at least. Oh Flowey, let me clean you up."

She grabbed a napkin and gently cleaned the green liquid off my petals and face.

"Golly, thank you Toriel. It feels great when you cleaned me." I said.

"No problem sweetie. Is there anything you like?" She asked me.

"I would like to have some tea. It would be great to clear my petals of this red." I responded.

"I would be happy to make that for you sweetie." Toriel said happily.

"Thank you Toriel." I said sweetly.

Frisk was enjoying the butterscotch cinnamon pie with absolute delight. It was helping them feel better. At least after this night I don't have to deal with them for a while. Thank Asgore for that.

Toriel gave me golden flower tea. I sipped it and I have to admit. It tastes really good! Toriel told us to get to bed and go to sleep and so we did.

Frisk and I were having a nice peaceful sleep until I was snoring loudly. Frisk did not like that at all. They tried to sleep through it but they couldn't. They stayed up all night long.

The next morning, Frisk woke me up. I woke up with a snort.

"What do you want Frisk?" I asked groggily. I was half asleep at the time.

Frisk sounded tired and groggy.

"I want you to stop snoring. I couldn't sleep a wink at all last night." They said.

Gee, I wonder where I heard that before. It must be in another timeline. I can't believe I'm doing this again but…

"Golly Frisk! I am so sorry for snoring so loudly. I can't help it." I said apologetically.

"That's okay. As long as you don't do it again. I'm okay with it." Frisk replied.

"I'll promise I'll snore quietly. I won't stop snoring completely though. There's no guarantees for that." I said with a smile.

I get something stuck in my petals and I sneezed, "A…achoo!"

Frisk said, "Bless you!"

I thanked them. Toriel was serving us breakfast in bed. It was the greatest thing in my life other than absorbing human souls. Frisk and I both got butterscotch cinnamon pie. I do have to admit the pie looks yummy and tastes delicious. It felt like a human soul just went inside me! It was that great! Frisk was feeling a lot better than yesterday. They had no more fever and they are sneezing less. That's good. Like I said, I don't want to deal with them at all. But I'll keep up this friendly charade for now.

My fever just went down and I got my yellow petals back. That's great!

"So Frisk, how does it feel when your fever went down?" I asked.

"Oh it was amazing! It felt like I was dunked with ice cold water over my head." They said excitedly.

"Oh that's great! I felt the same way!" I said happily, "Though I still have a… a… ACHOO!" I sneezed.

"Don't worry. Toriel will get you medicine." They assured me. I really felt like I had a friend. Although I think their friendly act is just a façade, I went along with it.

"Th…Thanks." I said trying to hold my sneeze.

Shortly, Toriel gave me medicine.

"Alright Flowey, I brought you some medicine to help you with the sneezes. It might taste a bit weird." She warned me. I was prepared for the worst. She put the spoon in my mouth. It tasted a bit weird. Ewww! That was gross. Nasty! It tasted like really bad fertilizer. But I swallowed it. I thanked Toriel. Shortly my sneezes went away. I was as happy as can be! Now, I can finally get out of Toriel's house and go to my place with sunlight. I said goodbye to Toriel as I burrowed my way out. Freedom is within my grasp. I can just feel it! I finally came to the place with sunlight as I basked in the sunlight. It felt really great.

I can tell you it was one adventure I wouldn't forget.


End file.
